Down the Rabbit Hole
by Aliaga Snow
Summary: "Down she went, falling. She tried to reach out, find life in the dirt. But there was none. She couldn't whip up a vine to save herself. She couldn't get back up, she would die at the bottom of the hole. If there was a bottom..." Katie goes to Wonderland
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Wow, I haven't updated in a while! Well, this is my first chapter story. It's about how Katie Gardener went to Wonderland. Yeah...

This isn't going to seem very "Wonderland-y" until about the last line. This is mostly based of the 2010 movie, not the earlier ones. Some of the parts will be changed, and most of the genders will be switched (i.e. Red _King_).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO or World of Warcraft.

* * *

Katie Gardener was angry. Wait, not angry, livid. Fuming. Enraged. Just plain _pissed._ So why was our favorite mild-mannered Demeter kid channeling her inner Ares?

* * *

The day started out pretty normal. She woke at 6:00 and brushed her teeth before stepping into a hot shower. Afterwards, she threw on her favorite pair of overalls over a plaid shirt. Then she woke her siblings and got out her gardening tools. Pretty normal day, huh? Well so it seems...

When she was done throwing a bucket of ice water on her brother Matthew, she went to the Big House to check out her favorite gardening blog, _Plants Now._ After she closed out of a window that proclaimed that she was the 1000000th visitor and will receive a free iPad if she just gave them all of her personal information, she clicked over to do her daily plant enlightenment. It was one of her favorite things to do, browsing through gorgeous blooms and tasty herbs, trying to pick out which one to plant that day. Although it was hard to find some types of seeds, it did help that she, an almighty daughter of Demeter, could conjure up any type of seedling with just her mind. Cool, huh? One of the many perks of being a genetic freak.

"Katie dearie, I have the simply most amazing news for you! "A shrill voice exclaimed behind her. With a tiny squeak, Katie fell out of the coffee-stained office chair before turning to glare at the person who made her do so.

"What do you think you're talking about?" Katie retorted. And then she actually saw who she was talking to, and her glare just slipped off her face. Why, you ask? Because standing in front of her was not some dimwitted nymph, or a rather clueless newbie. No, before her was her mother. Demeter, Goddess of the Earth, Agriculture, Harvest, and Forests. Yeah, _that _mother.

Katie felt the color drain from her face was her mom cocked an eyebrow.

"As you children say, 'whatever.' I have things on my mind more important than a disobedient child. As I had said before, I have amazing news for you! You're getting married!"

"WHAT?"

"Yes, isn't it great? I was in San Francisco, and I was hungry. I didn't feel like eating ambrosia or that food-smoke stuff, so I went to this bakery." Demeter started. "There was this bread, and it was amazing! Even as the Goddess of Agriculture, I thought it was perfect! And I'm not talking about bread. This was a masterpiece of grain, the Mona Lisa of agriculture, a superlative sculpture of nourishment, a-"

"Mom, get to the point." Katie was all to used to her mother's appreciation of baked goods.

"Yes, yes, be patient daughter. Anyway, I went to the kitchen to see which one of my children had baked this chef d'oeuvre. Now, get this. It _wasn't one of my kids!_ So immediately, I thought, 'Now, which of my daughters will have the pleasure of wedding to this impeccable young lad?' Then the answer came to me. Which one of my children had single-handingly lead the Olympians to victory? A naïve Katie Gardener, of course! You should be thanking me!"

"Naïve?" muttered Katie, unbelieving.

"Yes, now let me continue." Demeter stated, annoyed. "As I was saying, the baker boy, his name is David Ascot. About 5'3", 115 pounds, green eyes, brown hair, not particularly handsome, but there is not matter. He is such an astounding baker, it makes up for his tooth-pickiness, his rather short height, that annoying nasal voice, and terrible hygiene. Now, he is rather smart. I know this because as soon as he saw me, he knew that I was in a position of great power. I told him that I had a sweet, pretty daughter who was sort of stupid. Of course, 'pretty' was stretching it, but anything to get him to wed you, right? Yes, yes, now he obviously agreed. Then, he told me some things about himself. He lives with his parents, he has never had a girlfriend, he is twenty-four, and he loves to play World of Warcraft. How interesting!"

"WHAT? He is twenty-four? I'm only nineteen!" Katie exclaimed.

"Oh, no matter. I set you guys on a date for later today. I have no idea how you got your average looks. I am quite ostentatious, and you father was rather dapper. Go make yourself somewhat presentable! No matter how hard it may be…"

And with a shock of bright light and a breeze of a wheat-scented air, she was gone.

* * *

"This is absolutely perfect!" Katie ranted to herself. "I'm now married to some 20-something nerd that makes good bread. I mean, I appreciate the art of grains just as much as the next guy, but really?"

"Tough day, huh?" a soft voice from behind her asked.

"You have no idea, Bramble." Katie said, turning to face her little nymph friend. The girl melted out of her blackberry bush, giving Katie a small, tight smile. Bramble scanned Katie's despaired face with her pale green eyes, trying to find the source of the sadness. Katie appeared to know what she was doing, because she whispered out, "Demeter." The nymph understood completely. As one of the demigod's best friends, she knew of Katie's family troubles. Her father had been slayed by a Basilisko (an extremely deadly North-African serpent, whose touch alone could wither plants and kill a man) when she was only four. Afterwards, she was adopted by her uncle and his family, but Katie never felt that they accepted her as one of their own kids. That was why she spent most of her time at camp.

"Do you want some time alone? Maybe do some gardening? I heard that the day lily is in again," offered Bramble, trying to be helpful.

"I don't really feel like planting anything right now. I'll just go take a walk or something. Enjoy my last moments of freedom, you know?" Katie said before walking toward a small dirt path leading to the woods.

"If you're sure..."

Katie felt a little guilty about ditching Bramble like that. She had gotten pretty close to Bramble when Chiron had sent the tree nymph to help fix some burnt grass on the Cabin 4's roof, result of the twin idiot sons of Hermes ("We didn't _mean_ to set off fireworks from the top of your cabin while you were sleeping!").

As she sat on the tan dirt in the center of a small grove in the forest, she completed her choices. Maybe she could run away? Nah, her mom was a freaking _Goddess_. Why couldn't Demeter just have been an accountant? At her mother's name, her blood started to boil. If she had a normal mom, she wouldn't have to deal with any of this demigod stuff. If she had a normal mom, she would live in a normal house in a normal suburb; instead, she lived at a freaking _summer camp for freaks! _If she had a normal mom, _her daddy wouldn't be dead!_

At the thought of her sweet father, tears started to form in her eyes. They traced their way down her cheek before hitting the tan dirt. It was Katie's fault that he was dead. The monster had scented her and went to look for her. Her father had been killed as he protected her. She had saw him crumple at the Basilisko's simple touch looking so weak, not at all the strong, gruff man she had always saw him as…

She shook her head, tears flinging off her face and falling to the ground. She was already an adult. She shouldn't be acting like the frail ten year old she really was. Everyone saw her as the leader of the Demeter cabin, a leader, a hero, but she really wasn't. She dropped her eyelids.

* * *

Katie opened her eyes again, trying to distract herself. And what she saw, well, she was pretty distracted. Why? Because, before her, there was a bone-white bunny.

Actually, that wasn't the weird part. They're plenty of rabbits around camp. They snuck in and sometimes stole celery from the satyrs. But this rabbit was different.

It was wearing a hot pink waistcoat.

* * *

**AN:** Sooo, watcha think? Review! Constructive critisize! Flame! Whatever you want!


	2. Falling

**AN: **I am so sorry to anyone who was actually following this story! I haven't updated in forever, and I am totally sorry about it. School's getting really busy and its almost contest season for drill team... I'm on project overload! And in addition to this, I was planning on posting a new oneshot/poetry thing, but I'm not sure if I should now...  
Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor have I ever, own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything else mentioned in this fic.

* * *

You see, Katie was never the one for the whole "SQUEAL! OMG! Let's take an innocent animal, stuff it in a dress, and take pictures to post on Facebook! SQUEAL!" thing, and neither were most of the campers, so when she saw that animal, the first thing she thought was 'Cabin 10.'

She briefly recalled an incident last summer. A girl (was her name Sarah or Sasha? Katie could never remember…) claimed by Hermes had blackmailed - erm, _asked _Chiron if she could bring her little black Scottie puppy Maxwell to camp. A few weeks later, a couple of campers on border watch had reported a furry pink speck running off into the distance. Later, an Aphrodite girl, Nicole, had been caught trying to discard a very suspicious-looking bottle with a label of "_Dog Fur Dye- Pop Star Pink"_ and a price tag for "_Puppy Princess Dress- in Majestic Magenta!" _She learned the hard way not to mess with a Hermes kid's puppy when she woke up the next morning with bird poop on her pajamas and her hair dyed turquoise. Well actually, the hair dye thing kind of backfired because Nicole was actually planning on dyeing it, but that wasn't the point.

Slowly and surely, Katie inched toward the rabbit, being careful to step lightly and not trip on a twig as she was prone to doing. Upon closer inspection, she saw that the petite little cottontail looked slightly pained and was glancing around. _No duh. __If I had to wear that roseate excuse of a fashion disaster, I would be making a barf face, too. _Hey, Katie may have been a hero of Olympus, but she was also a teenage girl.

But then, the rabbit did the most peculiar thing. It pulled out a pocket watch. And not just one of those old bronze ones your great-grandpa probably carried around. No, Katie could see that it was really gold, and had tiny emeralds embedded into the finely detailed lid. Why anyone would give a _rabbit_ such a treasure Katie did not know. Heck, she didn't even know how the rabbit knew to reach into a pocket to retrieve a pocket watch. But she just couldn't shake the feeling that this rabbit was even stranger than it appeared. So she did the only logical thing, what anyone would do.

She followed it.

By now, the little rabbit had become aware of her presence and had bounded away, but Katie had followed behind it. She had become quick on her feet after a few mad dashes to retrieve her whatever-Travis-Stoll-had-stolen-that-day. She turned corners with ease and sprinted expertly through the wood, ignoring the curious stares of the nymphs.

Eventually, Katie had begun to run out of breath. Her body was tired and sweat streaked down her face. But the rabbit kept on going, like the Energizer bunny, in an ironic sense. Every so often, he (or she) would glance around to check if she had given up, or maybe to check if she was keeping up, she wasn't sure. But Katie couldn't help but think that the rabbit's mouth turned up just a bit whenever he (she?) saw that she was still panting behind him. But then he (she) bounded off, faster than before with Katie trailing after him, breathe heavy and burnt out lungs.

After a few seconds, she came to a hole. Yes, you read that right. A hole. In the middle of a forest. And it was a big hole too, about the size of a TV, but not a really big TV. It was nestled between the roots of a huge oak tree, one of those trees that you heard about in fairy tales, the ones that were the home of a tiny fairy, or resting place of a majestic fantastical creature. Katie couldn't quite figure out why a giant hole would be sitting by a magic tree (as she had come to refer it as.) Then it hit her, it was a rabbit hole. _This must be where that rabbit went! _

Katie peeped down the hole but was greeted with nothing but a hole full of dirt and darkness. There was absolutely nothing. Nothing. Where had the rabbit it gone? Well now she had the chance to find out, because she with a sharp spasm in her shoulders, she was jerked forward, tumbling into the gloom.

* * *

Down she went, falling. On impulse, her eyes shut tight, tensing, waiting for impact, and her panicked screams echoed through the . But there was none. Katie was still plunging, plummeting to certain death , lapsing into the dusk. She creaked open her eyes, just a tiny bit, hoping to see a stray root to grab onto. But what she saw instead fascinated her.

Dirt caked rocking horses, the kind you saw in old time movies. A red plastic yo-yo. A pair of marbles and some jacks. A burnt out candlestick, with wax dripping down the sides. A assortment of books, all dusty and unused. Anything you could possibly imagine, floating around her, left centuries ago by someone, lost.

She tried to reach out, find life in the dirt. But there was none. It was dead. She could not whip up a vine to save herself. She couldn't get back up, she would die at the bottom of the this hole. If there was a bottom…

Her mouth was still parted in screams, yells, shrieks, that riveting off the sides of the tunnel, as Katie had begun to refer it as. She closed her eyes once again, waiting for the death that would never come.

And then, it came. No, not the death, the impact. And unlike what she had believed, it was not crushing, or pulverizing. It was gentle, like bouncing off a trampoline, only what she had landed on was at no means a trampoline.

Katie was in a room. It was a small room, but not at all humble or unpretentious. The floor was laided with a black and white checkered tile, but because the room was shaped in the way of a circle, tiles were curved and met in the middle of the room with a sun-like design. Draping the walls were long, heavy curtains that looked like they belonged in a Victorian-style mansion instead of a room underneath just-scraping-by demigod camp. Peeking out of those curtains were old style doors, with those funky knocker-things with those ring things coming out of some random lion's mouth. An extravagant crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, like the plastic kind you saw in Chinese restaurants, only this one was obviously real. Although it was adorned with cobwebs, that chandelier was still very beautiful. In the corner of the room (do circular rooms have even have corners?) was a circular ornate table, holding a flask and a key.

Timidly, Katie walked toward the small table. The key looked like a key to one of the diaries she had when she was younger, gaudy, flamboyant, and utterly useless, so she skipped to the flask. It was filled with a dark liquid, maybe purple, maybe brown, maybe black; she couldn't tell. Wrapped around the spout was a tag that read, "_DRINK ME." _Although the chances were slim that this drink wasn't poisoned, it seemed like the only thing around that may serve some use.

Against her better judgment, she popped off the cap and brought the flask to her lips. Besides, it was only a dream.

* * *

It was disgusting. The liquid had managed to actually make her choke. It was bitter, sour, and salty, like seawater that was soaked in acid. It burned her throat and made her want to either make an offering to the porcelain goddess (her uncle's favorite euphemism for vomit) or kick a puppy, maybe both. Just as she was going to try to heave it back up, there was a shaking sensation in her chest. And then the room exploded. Or at least, so it seemed.

* * *

**AN: **Eh, I don't really like this chapter to much. I feel like its going to fast. Please leave feedback! Reviews (gushers, CCs, and flames) are loved!


End file.
